My Moonlight Angel
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Sonic decides to take Amy out on a date, a picnic at night.  Will something occur between the two?  Fluff, Oneshot.


A/N: Fluffy break from my current story…Hope you all like!

…..

She was gorgeous, sitting there on that bench, moonlight shining right into her eyes; making her look like a goddess.

That bench, _their _bench; Sonic smiled at that mere thought. Amy waited for him, a smile on her face, determined that he would show up. She had so much faith in him, it was amazing. Even after all the times he had blown her off in the past. Amy still waited for him, smiling and beaming like no one else could.

She also made Sonic's heart flutter like _none_ else.

Tonight was the night…their first date. Sonic planned on having just a simple date with her…but in the most _romantic_ atmosphere he could get. Night, a clear one at that, stars brightly shining, he brings her to the lake where the swans swim during the day…pick her some _flowers_…

Sonic was so content watching her and getting lost in _every_ thought of her, for a moment, he forgot he really should just walk over to her already. As the thought came to mind, a bright smile was plastered onto his face. It was time to see _his_ princess, _his_ angel in the night, day and every moment.

Did he mention she was _all his_?

Sonic grinned, walking from behind her, placing a rose in her hair. A red rose, meaning true love. The pink hedgehog jumped; then she looked behind herself, smiling widely.

"Fancy meeting you here."

His spine shuddered at the mere sound of her voice. It was just…_so _lovely, like a harp. He smiled at her widely, taking in her features and her scent.

Amy still didn't know the _true _reason behind this date, she just thought it was because he finally gave in to her persistence. But what she didn't know was that the blue hedgehog had a lot more in store for this night than just a pity date…

"Y-you look nice Amy...That dress makes you look…pretty."

Amy's expression of smug quickly turned to surprise, and her muzzle was painted red. "You look pretty snazzy yourself…"

Sonic took her hand, twirling her around, and brought himself to the bench where she was sitting. "You know…that this is _our _bench, right Ames?"

As if possible, her smile grew even wider at his sentence, and her blush became fuller. Even in the moonlight he could see her red cheeks. "Actually…that's how _I _always thought of it."

The two hedgehogs exchanged a look for a moment- as if they were the only people in the universe that could understand each other perfectly. He met her gaze warmly, and took her hand.

These notions surprised the rosette hedgehog- she never thought Sonic to be one of romance. _And_ she never thought he'd be holding her hand _willingly_.

Sonic's gaze flickered off of her eyes for a moment, and onto her cherry red lips. He quickly looked back into her eyes.

"Hey Ames…I got somewhere to show you"

She looked at him questioningly, and answering her question, he quickly scooped her up in his arms. He smiled tenderly at the pink hedgehog, and cradled her gently. She smiled up at him and held onto him tightly.

_I've got a beautiful rose in my arms, the most gorgeous perfect girl in the world. Damn, how lucky am I?_

Smiling, Sonic began to run, running free and fast, a feeling he loved to feel. Amy smiled, and realized she was with him while he carried out one of his greatest passions. Running at the speed of sound, breaking the barriers, rushing faster than the wind, beating the clouds, the airplanes and the cars in races.

Sonic truly had a great life, despite his constantly risking his life. He was strong, fearless, fast, handsome…and a genuinely good person. Sonic was always first to save anyone that was in danger, and was constantly putting others first in front of himself.

Amy held so much affection for everything about the hedgehog. She loved him, really she did, she didn't love him just because he was good looking, strong and fast, she loved him for the kind compassionate hedgehog he truly was. The Sonic that put others first, saved people, and loved all creatures; even trying to spare the bad ones.

Sonic was the most unique guy she had ever met, and that's one of the millions of reasons she loved him. But Amy had never thought that Sonic could ever love her back, what with how messed up she was…

Amy felt her spirits drop a little, but they quickly perked back up as she realized whose arms she was in. Sonic the hedgehog!

Sonic noticed Amy seeming to be in deep thought, so as to hold her even longer, he decided to take the long way to where they were going. You know, going around the country a few times, stuff like that.

He then looked at the girl in his arms a moment, and then focused back on where he was going.

But he really couldn't help it…the girl was just so pretty! Was it even legal to be that breathtakingly gorgeous?

Sonic sighed in ecstasy- here he was, running as fast as he could, feeling the wind in his face, a wonderful feeling, and he was carrying to most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

He had a great life. A life he wanted to share with this girl right here. He wanted her to experience all the wonderful things he'd do, and he wanted to experience the things that she would do.

As Sonic came to a stop, he was sure not to be so sudden, as so Amy wouldn't be scared. He gently came to a stop, and helped Amy to her feet. "Shall we sit?" She only gasped.

He had brought her to a clearing with a small lake, where swans were night swimming. The moon full, and directly above the lake, shown a beautiful reflection into the lake, lighting up the place, with the help of the stars.

Amy couldn't help but give Sonic a tight hug, which to her surprise, he returned. Sonic had never returned one of her famous hugs!

Amy watched him as he smiled into the hug, blushing ever so slightly, but quickly wiping it off of his face. He couldn't show her he was nervous!

Amy giggled at him, putting her delicate finger on his nose. He smirked at her and took her hand in his, making her blush a bright red.

"Gosh Amy…I didn't think you'd be so shy around me! I've never seen you like this!"

"Of course I'm bound to be a little nervous at least…" she mumbled, her blush growing by the second. Sonic smirked at her, and began playing with her quills, and she let out a light purr before giving him a hug.

"Thank you Sonic…"

"Thanks? For what?" Amy paused, as if not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Well…for agreeing to go out with me…even though you didn't want to."

Sonic threw his head back and began barking with laughter. "Amy! Haha! You thought I _didn't _want to go out with you?" Sonic laughed even harder. "I mean- look at you! You're so freaking beautiful!"

Now it was Amy's turn to let out a smug grin as Sonic blushed, covering his mouth. He had started…now he knew he had to finish telling her why he thought she was so beautiful…and what that meant…

He found himself smiling, staring into her eyes. She smirked at him and put her index finger between his eyes, on his forehead. "Well maybe I would have played harder to get if I knew you _wanted _me that bad!"

She giggled at him while he blushed. "Anyway, I brought a picnic for us Sonic! I packed your favorite, chili dogs, a salad for me, and a surprise for dessert." She produced a picnic basket, and began taking out chili dogs that were in wax paper. "Sorry if they're a little soggy…" she added guiltily. Sonic smiled at her and swallowed one whole. "Soggy? Damn Amy that was good! You made that?"

She nodded bashfully as he smiled at her. "You're a good cook, and a pretty one too." He winked at her, feeling confident. Amy blushed, then took out some salad, taking a mouthful, then pausing to look up at Sonic.

He was looking at her sweetly, and the moment she looked up, his face was buried in a chilidog. Amy giggled at him. "Whut ish itph ph-Amy?" He asked, his mouth full. She waggled a finger at him, whispering to him gently, "I caught you staring at me…"

Sonic almost choked as he swallowed. She _saw _that? Oh well…What happens happens.

The two continued their meal, every 3 seconds some kind of cocky comment from Sonic, or him and her catching themselves staring. Sonic smiled once the chilidogs were done, and Amy had finished her salad. "Don't think I got room for dessert now…can we have it a little later?" Amy smiled, and nodded her head, her silky hair bobbing giddily. "Anything for you Sonic."

Sonic smiled slyly at her, he took her hand, bringing her over to the lake. "Look into the lake Ames." Is all he had to say as she gazed in, then found herself gasping. At the bottom of the crystal clear lake were fish of every color and size, and even some water lilies floating about. The moon glowing off the surface made the sight even more breathtaking, and the fact that they were on a peak, not exactly a mountain, but enough to give them a beautiful view of the forest. The fireflies surrounded the mist of the lake, glowing like beacons in the dark.

Amy began to giggle, and took Sonic's other hand gingerly. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me Sonic…"

Sonic was overjoyed to see her happy, but had to keep it in to make himself look calm and collected. So he flashed a trademark grin at her, "No prob Ames. Anything for you."

And although she might not have taken those words that seriously, Sonic knew that he really meant anything. He'd give his life for hers, he'd kiss her until the sun came up, anything.

At the very thought of kissing her, he tensed up, and sweated a bit. He found himself looking to her cherry red lips every few seconds, and had worries running through his head.

_What if I don't kiss well? What if she doesn't want to kiss me?_

_Of course she wants to kiss you! And she wouldn't care!_

_I care! I don't want to ruin her first ki-_

"Sonic?"

His head was immediately snapped up. The maiden's voice had woken him from his worries. He began to lose that fear, but decided to wait a little. "Lay down Ames, we'll look at the stars together…"

Amy smiled widely as he said together, and immediately lay herself on the ground, as he lay next to her. Sonic pointed to a spot in the sky, and began telling Amy about the different legends of the horoscopes, and the different constellations in the sky. "See there is cancer- can you believe people actually thought that was a crab?" Amy giggled and gave him a light hug, making him turn a shade of pink. "Where did you learn all of this anyway?"

Sonic shrugged, then began to explain to her, "When you're always on the go, it never hurts to learn some things about your surroundings. I learned a lot from Knuckles- he actually knows a lot about this kind of stuff."

"Really…" Amy had a look of wonder on her face, imagining tough as nails Knuckles, and bad-ass Sonic, sitting next to each other talking about the stars, and pictures people saw in them. "I didn't know Knuckles knew those kinds of things about the stars."

Sonic shrugged, and smirked. "You'd be surprised with the things that knucklehead knows…it even amazes me." Amy smiled at him, and gently rested her head against his shoulder, smiling at how well her head fit there.

Sonic blushed down at her and cuddled her a bit, making her jump a bit. He smiled at her, and nuzzled her. "Do….do you think…"

"Yes Sonic?" Amy asked hopefully, smiling brightly. He was _totally _gonna say…

"Can we have dessert now?"

She laughed for a moment, before fetching the basket, and bringing it to their spot. Amy opened the basket, and gently removed a big cake from the basket. It was a beautiful cake, pink icing, with a bit of purple mixed in, and some blueberries and strawberries. Sonic immediately noticed the color pattern and smiled widely at her.

"This looks great Ames!"

Amy lit up instantly hearing Sonic praise her; she just loved him so much…

Unconsciously, Amy began to cut them slices of cake, and handed one to Sonic, as he took in a mouthful.

"MM! Ameh viz phtuff ish gweat!" She let out a hearty laugh, and Sonic's face brightened. "Do you _always_ talk with your mouth full?" Sonic shrugged, and swallowed. "I just can't wait until I finish chewing to speak." Amy shook her head knowingly, "You're so impatient with everything Sonic!" She giggled, and nuzzled him.

The two hedgehogs continued to eat the delicious cake, until they were full, and Amy put away the leftover cake. She rolled over onto the ground, gazing at the stars again, until a voice interrupted her stargazing.

"Did you really make that cake?"

She smiled. "Sure did!" And she giggled, staring at him. "Hey Sonic…kiss the cook?" She joked, and giggled.

Her giggling was interrupted by a set of lips melding with her own. Amy was shocked, and her inner fangirl was squealing on the inside. Sonic. Was. Kissing. Her.

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

God.

Amy kissed him back with a passion, still barely believing this was actually happening to her. Sonic was shocked he had worked up the courage to kiss her, but he was so entranced by the idea, his body moved on its own. Amy's mouth tasted far better than that cake had, and he wanted to taste as much of her as he could.

As they broke apart, Sonic looked to her, smiled warmly, and kissed her yet again. Amy didn't even think of fighting it, and kissed him with all the love she had. Sonic poured his love into this kiss too.

Breaking apart again, Amy looked into his beautiful eyes. "Sonic…why did you…"

"I took you out Amy, because I realized something." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, knowing what he was going to say. She cuddled his fur, and held onto him, as if he would fly away, like a lost balloon.

"I realized, I was an idiot, because I really thought these heart pounding feelings were hate…but they were really…love…" Amy's eyes widened, and even though she expected this, it was still wonderous to hear it out of his mouth.

"I love you Amy Rose."

She glomped him, hugging him as tightly as she could, and kissed his cheek, sobbing into his soft, warm chest.

"Oh _SONIC_ you already know _I_ love you! I'm so glad you love me back…"

"That's right Ames…and now I get to share these moonlit moments at night with you…"

He pressed his lips to hers once more, the moonlight almost illuminating her skin, making her look even more beautiful to him.

His moonlight angel.

…

Fluff :3 Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
